belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Orestis Taylor
Orestis Taylor Ορέστης Χρήστος Δράκος Ἀκύλας Orestis Christos Draken Akylas Orestis "Chris" Taylor is a Pure-Blood wizard. He was born at 4:54am on June 9th, in a settlement in the parish of Boleskine and Abertarff, a village by the name of Fort Augustus. He is the son of Chrysanthe Phelix and Abram Taylor, father of Marley Orestisson. He is a graduate of Hogwarts School, he is a Gryffindor Alumni. |-|Etymology= Orestis comes from the ancient Greek words “oros” (mountain) and “istamai” (standing) and , thus, refers to hill folks, or to “he who stands on the mountains”. In Greek, the name Orestes means- mountain man. Orestes or Orestis (Greek: Ορέστης) is a Greek name, meaning "he who stands on the mountain" or "one who can conquer mountains". Christos, the origins of the name lie on the ancient Greek language, since there is the word “hrio” (χρίω) which means “to anoint”. Christ is, thus, the Anointed one. Draken the name Draken is a Greek baby name, in Greek the meaning of the name Draken is Dragon. Akylas the name Akylas ((Ἀκύλας)) is a Greek name it is a form of the Latin name Aquila, meaning "eagle." |-|Background= : Vega is the (Melanistic) black owl, and he belongs to Chris, he likes to dive bomb deliveries and he only hits things on purpose. He is ridiculously mischievous and temperamental. : Sloan is the Black and White English Springer Spaniel and his master is Chris. He looks oddly like his adopted father, Vega the owl, and best friend Chris. Sloan is friendly and dangerous, mostly to himself. He thinks he is much bigger than he is, he challenges bigger dogs and cats, even flying birds and his own reflection. |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Abram Taylor had been an Auror a long time before he died. He liked to cheat death, and usually he did so successfully. The last attempt he made completing his mission, he was able to fend of at least four Dark Wizards before a fifth one ended his life. Chrysanthe, Mellissa, the twins — Orestis and Artemis — and Abram's mother Bernadette, were his only surviving relatives. Chrysanthe had always disliked Abram's daughter Mellissa. In part because she looks just like her mother Edrianna. When Abram died Mellissa was sent off to Tinsworth with her grandmother Bernadette. From a young age, the only living family the twins had - aside from estranged sister Mellissa, were their maternal aunts, Chrysanthe's older sisters Hestia and Demeter. The Phelix sisters put a variety of musical instruments into Chris, and Caly's hands every summer when they would visit Greece. From the first time they could hold them in their own hands until the day they found the instruments they loved the most ; Piano, Guitar, Bass, and the drums. Chris is a fairly talented singer, Caly is much better. Chris is the definition of a big brother, he has always been very protective of his little sister. Caly differs in her unbound sense of independence, the two of them have slowly come to a better understanding of one another, and the relationship they should have in their time together. The twins were sorted into different houses; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw upon their arrival to Hogwarts. Their mother was very disappointed, always imagining them to be Slytherin like she had been, and much of the Phelix family still is. The Taylor twins are very rare male-female monozygotic twins. Expressive, and reserved, they have their days when they switch. Sullen, and moody, rambunctious and spontaneous. Gemini, they are the twins. The very essence of the astrological sign, Caly is that hidden side, and Chris is the life of the party. They have a flippant behavior that tends to upset people as they have a hard time knowing which side of their dual personalities is going to take center stage. They can both be very moody, they have the potential to be very kind, or very aggressive. They are passionate people the Taylor twins work, play, and fight hard, but they love even harder. They have an ingrained moral code, unprejudiced, and fair until wronged. Caly has been told that she has to be a Seer. The women in the Bion family have all been Seers, with varying degrees of success. Their mother, their aunts, and their grandmother included, putting a strenuous amount of pressure on Caly. She is not even sure she can just 'be' a Seer. Chris is expected to excel in DAtDA and Charms. His father was an Auror and the family would not be at all surprised if Chris ended up taking after him and became one as well. Chrysanthe lives with the fear that Chris will die in the very same manner his father did. During the WHPS attack on Hogwarts, neither of the Taylor children were in their common rooms, something neither of them was aware of yet simultaneously hoped their mother would never know either. Chris being who he is, sat a spell in the Courtyard, something his clever sister did not do. Caly and Steve were unfortunate enough to run into a mysterious hooded figure. Frozen in terror, the most Caly was able to do was utter a short phrase in Greek, and attempt to put up a shield before she was knocked out with a stunner. Under normal circumstances the twins would have known that neither of them were in their common room, and they would have immediately found a convincing reason to tell their mother and aunts. Being that they did not know, this brilliant reason was never found. After what could only be described as an emotional standoff, Chris and Caly had the necessary communication that would inevitably keep them both from having a break down. They promised to find the other and discuss what is bothering them instead of going through the motions. As the twins age their relationship is easily bruised, between Chris' overbearing need to 'protect' his little sister, and Caly's uncharacteristic desire to break free from the predictable routine she is commonly known for. Chris worries of Caly's close relationship with someone other than himself, and Caly worries that without her, Chris has no one to watch his back. They don't often express these personal fears, only because of the the fuss they put up in the process. Chris and Caly still have a close bond, and can speak to one another with a just a look. The twins while growing ever distant have found harmony by including others in their lives. Caly is now at peace that her brother has attained his smart, beautiful 'blonde' girl, Evie Daniels. There is nothing more for the twins to worry about between one another. Caly was forced to learn to live without her starlight, Steve Shunpike so close by. The distance for Caly, and the shift of focus for Chris was a an experience for the Taylor twins. Chris finally had to let go of his natural instinct to discreetly control, and Caly has taken small steps toward confidence. Mere Months after graduation Evie and Chris had a son together, Chris having abandoned his small family soon before the birth of his son was not present, Evie named him Marley. Marley Antonio Orestisson. Chris returned to both Evie and Marley six months after he was born. He was never entirely stable presence in either Evie or Marley's lives, but to Evie he was welcomed back with open arms. Physical appearance Chris is a Pure-Blood wizard of Greek and English descent, his father is a Pure-Blood as was his mother. He is 185 cm in height, and slightly above average weight. Like his father before him, is quite tall, and well-built from the various sporting activities he participates in. He has beautiful blue eyes, and on occasion wears glasses. His hair is dark brown almost black, shaggy or stylishly messy and it tends to gather into a point to the left or right. His skin is slightly tan, because he usually spends his summers in Greece. The local Grecian girls consider him very handsome. He can usually be seen wearing very dark blue or black jeans and a long-sleeve white shirt under a short sleeve darker coloured shirt. He loves sneakers but he does also wear fancy dress shoes for special occasions. FC — Justin Chatwin Personality Chris was born 5 minutes before his sister Caly, He loves her and protects her fiercely. He is very brave and almost as intelligent as his sister. He likes Muggle sports; soccer, cricket, rugby baseball, football and basketball, he also loves Muggle technology; mp3 players and computers. He also has some musical talent, he can sing, play the drums and acoustic guitar. :When he makes a friend he never lets them down, He is trustworthy and likes to help people. He is outgoing and fun to be with, he is a go with the flow type and prefers to do things when the mood strikes him. He wants to become a Wizarding Naturalist (specialty XXXXX Creatures‎). Relationships Family Evie Daniels Evie (Ravenclaw) - Evie is oddly enough a girl in the twins year, she is the "beautiful, smart, and devious" blonde that Chris pinned for, dated, and mothered his child. Chris loves Evie. That scares him, he hates to admit fear because fear isn't real. Evelyn Daniels terrifies him, more than an irrationality ever should. He doesn't know how she does it, or why she makes it seem so easy. Evie is much more like him than his own twin, to him anyways. :Evie and Chris have one child together ; Marley Antonio Orestisson (b. August 24th) Steve Shunpike Chris lives under the assumption that he, and Steve clearly understand neither one of them want to stand in the way of what it is that Caly wants. Although they will both do whatever it is that needs to be done to protect her, no matter how much she protests. To him that means they see eye to eye, if they don't agree on anything else in this world, they have common ground where Caly is concerned. Phelix-Taylor Family Abram Taylor Father † (Deceased) - Chris and Caly both idolize their former Gryffindor, Auror father. Despite the fact they never had the opportunity to know him and never will. As his final wish they along with their half-sister each child has a small chained vial engraved with their Greek name filled with ashes. Caly wears her vial everyday occasionally playing with it when she is deep in thought. Chris does not wear his vial, from time to time he does carry it with him. Chrysanthe Taylor Mother † (Deceased) - The twins both have an odd complicated relationship with their former Slytherin mother, made further difficult by their aunts. Chrysanthe is terrified that she will lose her son in the same way that she lost her husband. She is very overprotective of Chris, constantly coddling him while at the same time she is very harsh and critical of Caly, seeing her take after Mellissa in so many ways. Mellissa Taylor Half-Sister - Caly remembers Mellissa, Chris oddly being the older twin has no memory of her. There isn't much, but Caly can remember very clearly her dark eyes. Their mother and aunts constantly have something to say about her. They often talk about Mellissa and her mother Edrianna and how they were no good. Caly doesn't believe any of it and to Chris it is useless information. Hestia and Demeter Phelix Aunt - Hestia is the middle Phelix sister and a former Ravenclaw. She is more skilled at Divination then Demeter or Chrysanthe and can actually read tea leaves (Tessomancy). She and Demeter run a shop in Greece, Οράματα which in Greek means Visions. Hestia is the sweeter, more sensible sister, she is the only one with any interest in what Chris and Caly want to make of their lives. Aunt - Demeter is the eldest of the Phelix sisters. She is an also a former Slytherin and a tarot card reader (she has no true skill at Cartomancy) and because of her lineage she believes she is a Seer, Demeter is not. Unlike her younger sister Chrysanthe, she is harsh and protective of both Chris and Caly, having no children of her own. Like Hestia she does not play favorites and loves both equally. School : Friends and Acquaintances Celesta Small Celesta is a Hufflepuff Caly met first in the Divination Tower 3rd year, over summer break Celesta was treated to a two for one special and ice cream when both the twins caught up with her at Florean's. Chris met Celesta officially for the first time at Florean's with Caly she is in the twins year. They had all of the same mandatory classes, Chris knew Celesta was a Metamorphmagus before Caly did. Chris think that make Celesta so spunky, it is really her personality. Cressida Allen Cressida is a Gryffindor girl Chris met on the Gryffindor Carriage his 4th year, he'd seen her before in the Greenhouse. Needless to say he thought he might have had a bit of a crush on her. She was not that not much younger, he knew it was more of a phase. She is one of those Queens of Gryffindor. First there was Lily, then there was Elizabeth, and who could forget Cressida? Abilities Musicality Charms Possessions Wand 13" Hawthorn Phoenix feather Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP